Cannot Live While You Survive
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: AU Link is attacked while taking a walk with Ilia, and when he wakes up, he finds himself in the care of an impish servant girl, and that Ilia's dead. He wants revenge, but what else awaits him down the road? the meeting of a ghostly princess and darkness
1. Prologue

**Me:** Hi there! School's about to start again, and i wanted to get out a couple o' new stories before it begins.

**Fuu:** Emilinia-sama doesn't own LoZ.

**Xao:** Neither do any of the rest of you. So don't sue her, plz. Believe me, she won't do well in prison...

**Me: **So do me a favor, and don't sue me or mine. Oh, and enjoy this fic! ^^

**

* * *

**

**Cannot Live While You Survive**

**Prologue**

Black flames engulfed her simple cottage home as her father dragged her by the wrist away from the horrific scene. Her mother carried her little brother as he cried from terror and lack of sleep. Her favorite doll swung at her side and the pendent given to her by her late grandmother tinkled delicately as it thumped against her throat. She choked back threatening sobs as she looked back.

The forest around them was black and foreboding. Large trees loomed above the fleeing family, their shadows overcastting what little light there was. The black flames loomed in the night sky, blotting out the twinkling stars. The waning moon grinned down at the earth below, very little light shining off her perfectly white teeth.

Her mother shouted at her, though through the blood that pounded in her ears made her mother's words incoherent, and her widened before she looked back to the road before her. Her bed-head of copper hair flew in her face in messy clumps and strands as she fought to keep up with her father. She asked where they were headed, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

Suddenly, her father halted. She nearly collided into his leg.

She looked up with curiosity as her father turned to her mother, who still clutched at her precious burden that was her brother. She looked from one to the other as they stared intently at each other in silent converse. Fearful sobs threatened to choke her.

Finally her mother spoke, horror choking her melodic voice. "Dearest?!"

The man shut his eyes tight, trying to come to terrible terms with himself, and admit a reluctant peace at some inner turmoil. He fell to his knees and embraced his still-small daughter tightly. The little girl began to tremble in the fierce embrace.

"Daddy…?"

Her father's embrace tightened ever so slightly more and the girl's trembling worsened. Finally, he let go of his hold on her, opting instead to grip her shoulders. His red eyes stared deeply into their reflections. The girl gulped.

"Listen to my words and heed them well. Take your brother and get as far away from here as you can. Never stop moving. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded hesitantly before reaching for her brother. Her mother placed a gentle kiss on the small boy's forehead before passing him into the girl's arms. The little girl shifted the boy so that he was on her back. Her eyes locked with her mother.

The woman gently stroked her daughter's messy copper hair out of her face. "My precious daughter," the woman whispered, "never forget: hold onto those things you hold precious more closely than your own life. Care for them, for they will be the only things you have left. Understand?"

The girl's eyes burned with despairing tears. She nodded.

A thought occurred to her.

"Will we see you again?" Her father smiled sadly at her. He shook his head.

"I don't know."

The tears the girl had been trying to hold back fell down her pale face. Her father gently wiped them away and held her again. "Be strong, love. You'll be okay; I know it."

"Daddy…! Don't make us leave!" the girl sobbed, clinging to her father.

Her father hushed her and stood her up. "Go. Don't look back."

The girl turned hesitantly. _Be strong…Be strong…_ An idea struck her. She turned to her father one last time. She shifted her grip on her younger brother before holding out the hand that held her doll.

"Take Mornia for me," she told her father. "I think she'll comfort you a lot more than me right now. And when you find us again, you can give her back, okay?"

The man gave a brief smile of amusement and nodded. "I'll take good care of her. Now, go! And don't look back!"

The girl turned quickly and ran deeper into the forest that surrounded her. Her bare feet barely made any noise as she navigated her way across the forest floor.

Up above, Mistress Moon continued to grin in quiet mirth and the stars laughed along with her as they watched the small girl carry her brother through the dark forest, trying to find some sort of sanctuary.

After all, the girl's suffering was only a morbid joke.

* * *

**Me:** Okay, that was the prologue. i tried to make it a bit of a tear jerker, but since it _is_ only the prologue, i don't think it turned out that way.

**Fuu: **Feed back's good; Feed back's great. It says how much to appreciate!

**Xao:** Shut up, Fuu! No one likes a ryhmer.

**Fuu: **(.O~O.) You're so mean!

**Me:** ... Anyways, plz review! all you other writers knows how nice a review is, so be nice and give one! There'll be cake!

**Xao: **The cake is a lie.

**Me: **Fine, there'll be cookies!! So REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Me:** Okay, Here's the first chapter.

**Fuu:** We own nothing people, okay? _Nothing_!!

**Xao: **Enjoy your crappy fanfic... -.-

**

* * *

**

**Cannot Live While You Survive**

**Chapter 1**

**The Festival**

"Come on Link! Hurry up!"

Link huffed in annoyance as his best friend, Ilia, ran ahead of him in the rushing crowd towards the traveling band that had come all the way from Hyrule Castle Town to perform in the country village of Ordon. For some reason, a huge festival had been decided at the last second since the people from the neighboring villages had decided to come to the event.

"Ilia," Link whispered as soon as he had caught up to her, "what are we doing?"

Ilia grinned at him. "Well, I thought since you didn't have to work today- you know cause of the festival and everything? - we could just hang out around the booths… Just the two of us…" She whispered the last part.

Link blinked. "You mean…like a--"

"No!" Ilia answered too fast and her face turned a pretty pink and she became interested in her feet. "No, not like that…per say…"

"'Per say?'"

"W-well…uh…you know…J-just come on!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the thick crowds, flustered. Link allowed his friend to drag him along without a word, though he eyed the crowd around him edgily. The poor boy had never been good with crowds, and at that moment, he felt rather claustrophobic. But he wasn't going to admit to that. Ever.

Strange booths had been set up everywhere, selling any and everything that Link had never seen or heard of before.

Ilia stopped in front of a small jewelry booth and looked into a small mirror, admiring the different looks that each tacky necklace gave her. Link played with the tiny silver piercing in his left ear in agitation. He could feel a ton of stares on his back as waited on Ilia. Why was he there again…?

"Hey, Link?" He looked over at his best friend…

And nearly dropped dead. Ilia had chosen a simple white ribbon choker with an emerald stone that fit snugly into her collarbone. Link felt his face heat and was thankful that his skin type didn't blush easily.

"What do you think?"

Link gulped. What did he think?! How was he supposed to answer that…?! He racked his brain for something adequate to say to her, and wondered momentarily if there was smoke coming from his ears.

He wouldn't have doubted it if there was.

"…Flattering…" he managed to all but choke out.

Ilia looked skeptical. "How?"

Link forced back the noncommittal noise that rose in his throat. He could feel people staring at him. He thought he could hear some whispers as well. He pulled at the loose collar of his green shirt. He truly wished he could simply keel over and die.

"Um…w-well, uh…it…" he stuttered clumsily, "it matches…your…eyes…?" he tried. Well, it was at least true. The emerald pendant gleamed with a light similar to Ilia's green eyes.

However, poor Link still felt pathetic for saying that small truth.

But Ilia's eyes brightened and she smiled happily. "Doesn't it though? Do you think I should get it?"

Link's relief was practically tangible and he breathed a small sigh. "If you want to, Ilia," he answered simply.

The girl pouted cutely and muttered to herself, making Link want to snigger. Ilia always had a habit of talking to herself when she confused or unsure of what to do next. Link had always teased her for it, telling Ilia she had another person in her head that she argued with constantly. Ilia once told him, "Yeah. It's another 'you' for when I'm not constantly arguing with the real you!"

This of course, simply got her teased even more.

Finally, Ilia turned to the woman manning the booth and purchased the choker. Luckily, it was relatively cheap, but Ilia still didn't have much money left over. Link sighed. He could see his already extremely thin pay flying away already. He sighed again.

"What's a matter? Someone die?"

"Yeah. My paycheck…" he said dryly.

Ilia blinked in confusion. Link just shook his head, mockingly grim. He walked on ahead of her into the crowd, leaving her to follow him.

She called out to him, but he simply ignored her. Nausea began to rise in him as the air seemed to be getting staler with every breath and the atmosphere seemed to be overheating. Link knew he had to get away from the overcrowded festival before he blacked out. He headed towards the ranch where he worked.

Link's claustrophobia continued to worsen as he tried to work his way up to the Ordon Ranch as casually as he possibly could. People passed and bumped into him left and right, some faces he recognized, some he didn't; at the moment, he didn't care who was who. He was just glad he hadn't had much breakfast that morning.

If there was one thing Link hated more than large crowds, it was probably looking weak in front of a lot of people.

Finally, he broke free of the ocean of bodies. Before him lay the uphill path to Ordon Ranch. Already, he began to feel a little bit better.

-------------------------

Link sat in the field of the ranch, looking to the sky as the goats and horses around him grazed. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, and yet the youth watched the vast expanse of blue with keen interest.

A breeze picked up. His ash blond hair tickled the points of his long ears as Link sat contemplatively in the field. He wondered idly if Ilia was mad at him for leaving her alone at the festival.

"Well, it's partly her fault anyways," he murmured to himself. "She was the one who dragged me out the door just to help her look at jewelry… She could have had Beth to help her with that…"

But even as he said that, he felt bad about it. In her own way, Ilia **had** been trying to help Link. The guy was easily flustered and intimidated by crowds, had been ever since he was a kid.

Link shook the thoughts away. Ilia would probably be mad, but Link would go see her when the throngs of people left and apologize to her. It was the best he could do, and hopefully she wouldn't be too mad at him… But he could only hope.

Link heard a rustle at the far end of the field, and he looked down from the sky. He squinted.

Two figures stepped onto the pasture lawn, both cloaked and hooded. They were rather tall, that much Link could tell. One looked to the other and seemed to say something, but Link couldn't hear what. The other figure nodded and the air around them rippled.

Link blinked. The figure closest removed it's hood to reveal the slender features of a woman's face framed with copper colored hair. Link's jaw unlocked and swung open like a dead fish. The woman's face was formal, refined, and fair under sun baked skin. Her nose was slanted at the perfect angle, and her almond eyes were slanted slightly, giving the woman a feline look. Her eyebrows were curved to make the woman's face seem both feral and gentle. It felt like looking royalty in the face. Like one just felt the true **need** to get on one knee before her.

Yet, while the woman was undoubtedly lovely, there was something about her persona that made Link shudder. He squinted, trying to look at her better, and his eyes widened more than ever. Her iris' were blood red surrounded in a golden yellow.

But while Link looked on, he couldn't help but wonder what someone with her looks was doing in a run-of-the-mill village like Ordon.

The other figure pulled his hood off as well, showing a slightly stronger looking face than the woman's but with similar refined features. His aura was the same as the woman's, but his eyes were a bright green, making him look even more feline than the woman. Link frowned.

A gust of hot wind blew against the youth's cheek and he gave a small start. He looked to his left. A chestnut mare huffed at Link. She nudged the young man to move over. As soon as he had, he looked over to where the exotic pair stood.

They were gone.

Link stood hurriedly and looked around. Some goats lifted their heads to stare at the young human with bored expressions, then just went back to grazing. The young human walked over to where the two people had stood. However, there was indication that anyone had stood there. Not even the grass was dented.

"L_i_nk!"

He turned to see Ilia running towards him. "Hey, Ilia," he said casually.

She whacked him upside the head. "You thick-headed, irresponsible moron!!" she yelled. Link gaped at her, stunned. "You run off on your own without a word, leaving me to wonder what the hell was wrong with you and look for you in a crowded festival, and now that I've finally caught up to you the only thing you can say is, 'Hey, Ilia?!'"

"Sorry…I was just feeling…overcrowded, that's all," he explained.

"That's fine Link," Ilia told him, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "But the next time you need to wonder off, at least tell me, so I'll know, okay?"

Link nodded as he rubbed the back of his head. He could feel a slight swelling where his fingers brushed. "Ow. Damn, Ilia. Two words: Anger Management."

Ilia scoffed and slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up, you jerk! Come on," she urged, tugging him in the direction of the stable. "Let's saddle up Epona and go to the springs."

Link frowned slightly. "But we'd have to go through town to get to--"

"Nuh-uh. I know a short cut. Past the Eastern fenceline," she told him pointing behind him a little off to his right. There was a thin valley that might've been straight on its own if it weren't bordered with trees and filled with scraggly bushes and roots. Link looked over at the chestnut mare.

His eyes locked with Ilia's again. "I don't think Epona'll fit in there…" he said, biting his lip nervously.

Ilia didn't seem at all phased. "All right then," she announced, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her, "We'll just walk."

As he was dragged towards the fence, Link looked at the spot where he had thought he'd seen the exotic man and woman. The woman's face had especially struck a cord within him, though he couldn't explain why.

It had held a deep sadness and a strange loathing, as though she had seen ten centuries too many.

Link sighed. It didn't matter, anyways.

After all, he wasn't ever going to see her again.

* * *

**Me:** yeah, he won't _ever_ see her again...

**Fuu:** That was Chapter One. What'd you think, eh?

**Xao:** Tell us in the form of REVIEWS!!!!

**Me:** Everybody on this site wants reviews for their stories, and we're no different. so send word our way! And be nice plz. Flamers aren't appreciated or accepted. Till next, see ya!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: computer's being a butt, so i'm gonna make this short. we don't own LoZ. wish we did, but we don't, okay? don't bug me about it!

Xao: me neither.

Fuu: me neither, too. (...what'd i just say?) anyways, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Cannot Live While You Survive

**Chapter 2**

**Stalking Evil**

As the goatherd-boy followed his friend, evil watched; insanity waited; overwhelming power listened as the child walked after his little girlfriend. The boy picked up on hints of this, it could tell. The boy knew something was following him, the stalking evil could see it in his weary glances around himself and in the way he kept a firm grip on his friend's hand. The monster grinned sadistically from the shadows; the boy visibly shivered.

However, the shadow beast had seen something else. It had been two humans, a male and female, two of the race known as "Gerudo," but there had been something different about them. Inhuman, almost. The boy had seen them also, the shadow beast knew. From what the beast had caught from the boy's expression, he had been quite taken by their appearance, and greatly confused at their leave. They hadn't left a trace.

The beast looked back at where the two had stood, still being able to see it. A breeze blew from where they'd been. The beast sniffed quietly, careful not to disturb the prey he stalked.

No scent. Neither human nor non-human scent.

The monster shook it's head, confused. Everything had a scent…everything…

The beast shook it's head again. He had quickly lost interest, now that it knew nothing had been there. Must have been a mirage. It looked back to its immediate query, licking its lips at the scent of the girl. The beast stalked once more, staying light on it's feet.

The boy looked around them nervously. "Hey, Ilia," he stammered, "Maybe we should just go through all those people…"

The girl looked at him strangely. "But you don't like people. You almost fainted two hours ago…"

"I did not!" the boy cried indignantly.

"Did so. Anyway, there's nothing wrong with going this way. I've been through a hundred times, and nothing's happened to me."

The beast grinned again. What the girl said rang with truth.

However, the beast had been simply biding time. Waiting…

…For the boy follow her.

The beast sniffed at the two once more, focusing on the boy's scent now. Under the smell of hay and goats and horse, there was a regal scent. One that told stories of the future. The boy would come to glory, become loved by many. Perhaps even win the heart of beauties other than the girl he walked with, perhaps. He was a Gods' child, a favored son of the heavens. The stalking evil planned to change that.

The boy murmured something under his breath and continued to follow the girl through the ridge. The evil felt malicious glee rise into it's throat. It wanted that regal scent tinged in pure fear.

No harm in having fun with it's food. It wasn't like the creature's mother was there to scold it. It chuckled softly at the thought. Like it _had_ a mother.

A twig lay before the beast. It creeped up to it with inhuman speed and placed it's large paw upon it. The delicate thing's snap echoed through the ridge.

The boy jumped and looked around. "What was that?!"

"Link, it's nothing! I bet some fat squirrel probably just sat on a twig, okay? Quit being so jumpy. Nothing will hurt you; promise."

Still, the boy did not looked reassured. But he still continued after his friend at her gentle prompting. His eyes never looked ahead; they glanced furtively about him. The creature decided to go where the boy would not look and shot off ahead of the two human children.

Before him, the ridge opened into a clearing. A small waterfall trickled quietly down huge boulders covered in strange marks. The evil shifted restlessly, for this was a place peace and purity, a sanctuary to the Gods, and his kind were _not_ welcomed there.

But whether he was welcome or not, the creature bound to a tall tree standing in a small nook on the other side of the spring. There, it waited, twitching frequently at the purity of the air around it, making it want to almost sneeze. It chuckled at that like it had chuckled at the scolding mother thought.

Such things were for mortals, humans. That was something he was not, would never be.

The evil mass growled in annoyance at the children's slowness. The trek to where he waited had taken him no more than a few mere seconds. Why did it take humans so much _longer_? He wondered at the irritable thought, when his ears pricked at the crushing of leaves and twigs and the scent of the boy-champion and the mouth-watering girl filled his nostrils. He looked to the entrance of the clearing, and saw them stomp their way in.

The girl laughed quietly and the boy visibly relaxed as they entered the holy ground. The beast noticed the boy's hand shimmer slightly as it soaked the pure energy into the his body. The beast snorted quietly in disgust.

The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, low though it was. The evil mass snarled at it. The human children would not leave till sundown, but the beast did not dare go near the boy-champion while the sun shown. The Goddess' Kiss rang true in his blood; he was stronger by day. And evil is cunning, patient- mostly. The thing could wait, so long as it got what it wanted, it could wait. After all, it had been patient so far; what was a few more hours?

And so it sat, watching the children play in the brook, playing music and laughing at nothing. The beast wrinkled its nose but made no move to stop them. Finally, dusk came, bathing the holy brook in deep orange. The girl looked up.

"Aw, the sun's going down…"

The Goddess' Chosen peeked at the sky through one eye as he lay on the sandy beach. He sat up with a groan. "Do you think anyone actually missed us, though?"

The girl frowned. "Dad probably did- well, missed _me_, anyway…and you know Colin and his dad would…Malo, Talo, Beth and her folks…"

"Alright, alright. I get it," the boy chuckled. He mocked a sigh. "Let's go home."

He stood and offered his hand. The girl smiled and took it.

The creature licked it's lips. This was the moment he had waited for. It watched the children walk a different path, back to the sleepy village in the orchard past the ridge. The beast slunk out of the tree stepped into their path.

"_**Not so fast…little ones…**_" it hissed.

* * *

Me: and i cut it off there today. can't give you anymore than that. srry.

Fuu: plz don't be mad at us. it's been a rough day.

Xao: at the very least, don't flame us just cause your mad at _us_. if your gonna be mad, don't take it out on our story, kay? REVIEW, don't flame!

Me: see ya next!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Goodness, it's been awhile!

Fuu: Yeah, sorry folks!

Xao: Let's get right to the point then, shall we. if we owned these characters we would not be wrting FANFICTION, now would we? we are but lowly fans, and the only thing that belongs to us is the story line.

Me: Enjoy the fic! ^^

* * *

**Cannot Live While You Survive**

**Chapter 3**

**The Fatal Bargain**

Link froze as the huge shadow beast sprang out in front of them. It had growled something incoherent at them as it appeared.

Ilia screamed.

Shoving his best friend behind him, Link fought the shaking in his hands as the monster stalked toward them lightly. "Th-this is holy ground. You can't enter!"

A cold, menacing growl of a sound echoed in the clearing. It took Link a moment to realize the creature was _laughing_! Laughing at them…

A cold chill crept down the blue-eyed youth's spine.

"Link…"

"Ilia, when I say run, run okay? Head back to the village."

"But won't that lead it to everybody else?" Ilia whispered, terrified. Link cursed softly. He looked around and spotted the small tunnel in the side of the cliff surrounding the holy pool. "Alright, head for the tunnel instead, kay?"

He felt a tiny nod of ascent behind him.

Link's face hardened and as the creature took another step forward, Link yelled, "Run!" and kicked the holy water into the shadow beast's face. The beast grunted and sneezed, shaking off the offending water as both Link and Ilia dove for the hole in the cliff face. Ilia went in first followed closely by Link. The two of them laid down, facing each other. Link could hardly make out anything in the no-light, but it wasn't hard to imagine the tears spilling down Ilia's cheeks right then.

"We're gonna be okay, Ilia. Promise," Link whispered softly. He felt Ilia nod.

The beast outside had gone quiet, it's shrieking stilled into an unsettling silence. Link strained his ears. Leaves rustled softly overhead and the sounds of the waterfall were loud as thunder in the quiet. Yet no living thing made any sort of noise. What the hell was going on-?

Ilia screamed.

Link jerked his head around as Ilia was dragged screaming and clawing at the ground from the small tunnel. "ILIA!" Link shot off after her as fast as he could.

Which wasn't very to be frank.

When he finally got out of the tunnel, there was the monster, holding his dearest friend by her neck and sporting what Link thought might be the most awful grin upon any face he'd ever seen.

"Let her go!"

The monster's lips stretched wider over its jagged teeth. It brought Ilia closer to its jaws and opened them slightly, running its tongue over the young girl's porcelain neck. Ilia cried out and shuddered.

"Stop it! Let her go!"

"_**Or whaaaat…?"**_

Link froze in shock. The thing could _speak_?

"_**I haaaaave not eeeaten in daaaaysssss, boy. Whyyyyyyy sssshould I giiiiive up a perfeeeeectlyyyyy gooooooood meeeeaaal? Whaaaaat would iiiiiit gaaaaiiiiin meeeeeeee?"**_

Link looked at Ilia, saw the stark terror in the girl's eyes, and knew exactly what his answer was.

"…Me."

* * *

Me: And so ends another chap. sorry about the length, people. it just wanted to end there. chap 4 will be posted tommowrrow, just to make it up to you! i promise not to disappear of the map again!

Fuu: Reviews are good for the soul! mainly ours!

Me: see ya next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: **As promised, the next chapter of CLWYS!

Fuu: as always, we own nothing. we wished we did, but we don't.

Xao: we are not the magical folks known as Nintendo.

Me: enjoy the chap! ^^

* * *

**Cannot Live While You Survive**

**Chapter 4**

**The Ragged Gypsy**

**_"_****_Whaaaaat would iiiiiit gaaaaiiiiin meeeeeeee?"_**

"…Me."

No sooner had Link spoken the words than the beast was atop him. The boy gave out an "Oof!" as the air rushed out of his lungs. One huge paw held his chest down and the other held his right arm above his head. Unthinkingly, Link struggled at the oppressive weight.

The beast roared loudly; the trees over head shook with the bloodlust in that cry. Bringing its head down quickly, the beast snapped its jaws over Link's wrist. Blue eyes widened in shock as a pain greater than Link had ever known flowed down from his wrist to infect his whole body. Upon the ground he twisted and writhed, the pain unbearable and unstopping. The stars overhead began to blot from his sight and the moon dimmed as darkness overwhelmed his vision. Distantly, he heard a sharp _snap_ and high pitched scream.

Silience reigned after that.

After he-didn't-know-how-long, the sensation of something warm and wet gently touched his brow. He snuffled a quiet sigh at the sensation. He just wanted to lie wherever he was for a while; he was allowed that, wasn't he?

But Ilia wanted him to go to the festival with her. Had pestered him all week and most of the morning into going with her—

No, wait. Something was wrong… He and Ilia had left the festival… they had gone down to the spring together…

The spring…

ILIA!

Link sprang up onto all fours, but was pushed down. He fought and struggled against his captor, but the two arms on his back wouldn't relent.

Wait…arms?

"Quit…squirming…! Uhn, dumb dog…!"

Everything registered then in sharp clarity. The smells around him weren't the same as the spring, and the air was closer. Link felt the floor beneath him was wooden and the sounds of hooves made their way inside.

He slumped back onto the softness he had been resting on. What the hell was going on?

"Well, I guess you're still alive, then."

Link opened his eyes to find himself face to face with an outlandish face and deep, blood red eyes. He gave out a yelp and sprang up, backing away quickly from the strange girl. He bumped into some wooden wall nearly as soon as he got up. He whirled around in a full circle. He was in a small, dimly lit hut. Spices, pots and pans, and trunks of clothes and personal belongings were all crammed into the tiny space.

"Keep still, idiot! You'll reopen your wounds!"

Link turned back to the strange girl, and demanded, "Where am I?"

Or he tried to. Link jumped as his words came out a garbled mess of growls and low barks. He lifted a hand to his throat—only to find it hairier than it should have been. He looked down at his hand—paw…

A whine came out of his throat. _The hell…?_

"You done?"

The question made him look up. The girl still sat staring at him with those disconcerting eyes of hers, rolling a roll of bandages between her hands. "Cause if you are, then I'd like to finish bandaging your wound."

Link blinked. _What wound?_

Then it came back to the blue-eyed youth on a flash. _Teeth flashing… the smell of blood and darkness permeating the night… Ilia's cries of terror…_

He shivered. The memories made his right wrist ache. With wary eyes, he made his way back to the girl and held out his paw.

She took his hand and continued to wrap his paw carefully. After a time of silence, "I'm sorry for what happened to your friend," was whispered from the girl's lips. Link flicked his ears in surprise and then lowered them in grief.

_So that thing did kill Ilia…_

A great trembling broke the silence that had surrounded the two. As the trembling subsided, a boy not much older than Colin[1]. "Sister! That evil! It's come back!"

* * *

Me: so... whad did ya think?

Fuu: feedback is our fondest dream. and you can make our dream a reality! just review; it's absolutely free!

Me: See ya next!

[1] just so you know, i'm making Colin around 10 years old in my fic. i doubt he'll make a cameo till much, much later.


End file.
